Comeback to Past
by HimKyu
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak kembali?" / "Jinja? Jangan berbohong padaku ! Kau sudah bermata 'empat'" / "Kyu, apa kau merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirimu?"/ "Terima kasih , Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menyusulmu." / ONESHOT ! / SJ'S FF / ROMANCE , HURT COMFORT / DLDR !


**Title : Comeback To Past**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Length : OneShot**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk) ,Jung Jae Ah (ooc)**

**Warning ! : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Ngebingungin, gaje to the point, dan lain lain.**

**A/N : Semua member SJ dibawahi kontrak oleh SM Entertaiment dan milik orang tua mereka yang melahirkan mereka dan mengasuh mereka. Serta Tuhan YME yang menciptakan mereka. This story yang menjadi milik author**

**Note : Sebelumnya semuanya harus tarik nafas dulu *buat apa?* wkwk .. siapa tau aja mau narik nafas (?) FF ini akan sangat panjangggggggggg…. Untuk ukuran length Oneshot. Abis males kalau dijadiin twoshot. Buang buang kertas aja *loh?**

**Author mau ngasih tau soal penampilan cast ini ntar kalau dibayangin kayak gimana. Biar lebih gereget aja getoo**

**Siwon : anggap aja Siwon kayak waktu di Skip Beat nee? Kalau gak tau nich drama, mending nonton dulu gih :p**

**Kyuhyun : penampilan kayak dramusnya "Catch Me If You Can" waktu jadi dokter *atau apalah* saat pakai kacamata :3**

**Leeteuk : lihat penampilannya di kehidupan sehari hari dech XD**

**Sungmin : saat masa masa Mr. Simple ya :D**

**Jae Ah : karena ini ooc, anggep aja dia itu kalian sendiri Kalau yang baca namja, tau dech author mau saranin apa -_-**

**Oce?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jae Ah menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Matanya mengerjap lembut ketika sinar matahari masuk melalui celah celah jendela kamarnya, menyentuh kedua matanya yang mungil. Ia menguap perlahan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari meregangkan tulang punggungnya yang sedari tadi beristirahat di atas ranjangnya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menengok pada sisi ranjang di sampingnya. Yang kosong tak ada si empunya. Ia tersenyum kecut dan membelai guling yang kokoh bertengger di sampingnya. Pikirannya memutar pada waktu lampau ketika namja tampan tidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya. Seharusnya hari ini akan terjadi seperti itu lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak kembali?" gumam Jae Ah dengan tatapan mata sayunya. Ia mencengkeram seprei guling itu seolah gemas. Air matanya mulai muncul di sudut matanya. Ia mengerang kesal memanggil nama namja itu tanpa berhenti memukul guling di sampingnya.

Yang ia inginkan hanya satu…

Kembali ke masa lalu…

_oOo_

Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ia konsen memperhatikan setiap tulisannya yang rumit untuk dimengerti oleh orang awam di sekitarnya.

"Hei, anak pintar !"

Tepukan di sisi kiri bahu Kyuhyun membuatnya tersentak. Ia segera menutup buku tulisnya dan menengok pada seorang namja berwajah manis di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau kenapa selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, Sungmin-ah"

PLETAKKK

"Ouchh ! APPO !"

"Kau ini berbicara terlalu informal pada hyungmu sendiri. Keterlaluan eoh !"

Sungmin membuang pandangan matanya kearah lain dengan sikap kesal. Kyuhyun mendelik dengan tatapan geramnya. Seenaknya menganggu kegiatannya lalu memukul kepalanya begitu saja.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku terlalu berkosentrasi hingga tak bisa melihat siapa yang kuajak bicara," Kyuhyun berbicara datar sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Jinja? Jangan berbohong padaku ! Kau sudah bermata 'empat' , tapi masih saja membual tak melihatku. Biar kutambahkan kacamata lagi untukmu !" Sungmin meraih 2 gelas bening yang sudah berada di atas meja Kyuhyun –entah untuk dibuat apa- dan menempelkan mulut gelas tersebut masing masing di kedua mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberontak namun hanya dibalas kekehan oleh hyungnya yang jail itu.

"YA! HYUNG! Jangan kekanakah eoh !" Kyuhyun membentak dan berusaha menghindar dari kejahilan Sungmin yang gemas menganggu dongsaengnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ketukan berhasil membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kyu-ah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," sosok wanita paruh baya muncul dibalik pintu dan menerawang singkat pada namja yang sedang memakai kacamata. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan beranjak dari bangkunya mengikuti arahan eommanya.

Setelah Kyuhyun tak terlihat lagi di balik pintu, Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan meja belajar Kyuhyun lalu menengok pada sebuah buku tulis yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat serius tadi. Ia meraih buku bersampul hitam tersebut dan membuka halaman bukunya dengan perlahan.

Matanya tampak menelusuri setiap tulisan dan rumus rumus rumit seolah tak ingin dimengerti orang lain selain Kyuhyun sendiri. Namun Kyu tak tau, bahwa hyungnya sama pintarnya dengan dirinya. Ia cepat menangkap sesuatu yang digambar dalam salah satu halaman di buku tersebut. Alisnya bertautan, menandakan kebingungan. Sebuah gambar mesin yang dengan rapih tergambar di kertas lusuh itu.

"Mesin waktu?" gumam Sungmin yang tak bisa lagi mengganti perhatiannya kepada halaman lain.

_oOo_

Jae Ah mengusap air matanya perlahan. Ketika kepalanya hanya menunduk tanpa mau mengangkatnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun begitu serius memandangi televisi di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya seolah murka atas pemandangan di depan matanya sendiri.

"_Anda bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang hubungan anda dengan gadis ini, Siwon-ssi?"_

"_Ya, dia kekasih saya. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan beberapa minggu ini. Saya bahagia dengannya."_

"_Siapakah gerangan nama gadis manis ini?"_

"_Namanya…."_

KLIKKK.

Kyuhyun membanting remote TV nya setelah berhasil mematikan tv di hadapannya. Ia menoleh pada Jae Ah yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sembari mengusap terus air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan perasaan menyesal. Ingin sekali menghibur sosok gadis yang sudah mengisi hatinya itu. Namun saat ini ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya tanpa diganggu.

"Jae Ah," Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Ia sudah tak peduli padamu."

Jae Ah menggeleng pada posisi menunduknya. Seolah menolak keras pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ia berjanji padaku bahwa tidak akan meninggalkanku. Ia janji padaku , ia akan selalu peduli padaku. Ia janji , ia akan…"

GREPPP

Kyuhyun meraih kepala Jae Ah dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya yang bidang. Mendekap gadis lemah itu yang masih terisak dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Jae Ah semakin menangis di dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun tanpa lelah untuk menghentikannya. Air matanya kini sudah membasahi pakaian kaos milik Kyuhyun. Namun Kyu tak peduli. Ia ingin merasakan getaran kesedihan di tubuh Jae Ah kali ini.

"Hiks.. i..ia berjanji, i..ia akan kem..kembali padaku, Kyu-ah !" gumam Jae Ah terbata bata. Kyuhyun dengar betul kalimat tersebut dan hanya membuat hatinya hancur berkeping keping. Cintanya dengan sosok namja berpengaruh itu terlalu besar. Kyuhyun harus menerima itu.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan rangkulannya. Ia membiarkan Jae Ah mendapatkan ruang untuk bernafas leluasa. Namun kedua tangannya menangkup di kedua pipi Jae Ah. Ibu jarinya menempel mengusap air mata Jae Ah yang meluncur turun membasahi pipi Jae Ah yang menghangat. Kedua mata Kyuhyun yang juga berkaca kaca di balik kacamatanya , hampir saja diketahui oleh gadis lemah di hadapannya. Ia menatap Jae Ah dengan serius dan menerawang kedua mata bulat gadis imut di hadapannya dengan sunggingan senyuman.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan saat ini, akan kukabulkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap air mata Jae Ah dengan pelan. Jae Ah memandang sayu namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak nya sendiri. Bibir mungilnya pun mulai terangkat hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semuanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyumannya antara tulus dengan tidak tulus membalas ucapan kalimat Jae Ah. Ia lalu melepas tangkupan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari jemarinya di jari jemarinya Jae Ah. Memegang tangan halus Jae Ah dengan seluruh kehangatan yang mengalir di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Maka keinginanmu terkabulkan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

_oOo_

Jae Ah membuka matanya dengan cepat. Bola matanya membulat sempurna setelah sesuatu yang seolah menyetrumnya menyengat tubuhnya. Ia meraba kulit tangannya. Kedua matanya masih menatap lurus ke langit langit kamarnya.

Namun keheranannya muncul ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggeliat di samping ranjangnya. Dengan takut takut, Jae Ah kembali memejamkan matanya tanpa mau menoleh pada sesuatu yang berada di samping ia tidur.

"Morning, honey. I know you have wake up early than me." Sebuah suara lembut terdengar di telinga Jae Ah. Jae Ah segera membuka matanya dan menoleh pada sosok namja yang sedang setengah merebah memandangi Jae Ah dengan tatapan menggodanya. Ia tersenyum miring sembari memainkan jari jemarinya di poni yang menjuntai di atas dahi Jae Ah.

"Kau terlihat cantik jika seperti ini, honey." Ia kembali mengeluarkan suara ringan nan menggodanya. Membuat Jae Ah tersenyum lega pada namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Wonnie, aku tau kau akan kembali. Kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu, kan?" Jae Ah meraih tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi bermain apik di poni Jae Ah. Pandangan matanya seolah tak ingin lepas dari sosok Siwon yang pernah menghilang di hadapannya.

"Janji apa? Kembali apa? Aku sedari tadi malam selalu menemanimu, honey. Tak pernah aku tega meninggalkan gadis mungilku." Goda Siwon dengan tatapan bingungnya. Namun tatapan membingungkannya itu tak di ambil pusing oleh Jae Ah. Ia semakin merekatkan cengkeramannya.

Kyuhyun telah mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan saat inilah ia harus memperbaiki semuanya..

"Wonnie, kau pasti ada syuting kan hari ini?"

"Iya ! Aku akan bermain di-"

"Tokyo? Aku tau itu."

Smirk Jae Ah membuat Siwon bertanya tanya. Dengan cepatnya Jae Ah menebak padahal ia tak pernah memberi tau lokasi syutingnya hari ini. Namun ia menghapus kebingungannya saat tanpa sebuah perintah, kedua tangan Jae Ah sudah merangkul di leher jenjang milik Siwon. Siwon tak kuasa tertarik dan hampir saja menindih gadis menggoda di hadapannya.

"Asal kau tak bermain api dengan gadis lain, aku akan membiarkanmu ke Tokyo sendirian. Arraseo?" Jae Ah mengedip genit. Bisikan ditambah kedipan genit nya membuat nafsu Siwon bergejolak. Ia semakin mendekatkan bibir nya pada bibir mungil milik Jae Ah.

Mereka akhirnya saling berciuman sampai waktu mengijinkan mereka untuk melepas tautan tersebut.

_oOo_

Jae Ah mendekap jaket tebal yang dipakainya. Ia tersenyum sembari memandang monitor HP nya yang terpampang wajah Siwon.

"Wonnie, kau sedang apa disana?"

"Ahh.. aku sedang di daerah Shibuya. Disini lengkap sekali lokasi belanjanya, Jae Ah. Jika kau bersamaku disini, aku akan mentraktirmu semua barang barang lucu yang kau inginkan."

Jae Ah terkekeh. Ia gemas melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang terlalu senang memperhatikan daerah di sekitarnya.

"Aku mau saja, Wonnie. Tapi hubungan kita kan masih rahasia. Jangan terlalu terlihat di depan kamera, Wonnie ku sayang." Jae Ah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut karena gemas akan kelupaan Siwon tentang hubungan mereka. Siwon hanya memandang kesal pada layar monitor HPnya yang terpampang wajah Jae Ah yang tampak imut di hadapannya.

"Arghh.. aku gemas sekali ingin memberitahu semuanya tentang hubungan kita !" Siwon mengacak ngacak surai rambut kehitamannya.

"Tenang saja, Wonnie. Aku tau waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan semuanya, honey" Jae Ah mengedip genit. Kedipannya hanya dibalas anggukan lemas Siwon. Ia berharap 'waktu' tersebut tidak terlalu lama agar hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung lebih 'serius' lagi.

"Ahh.. Manajer Yang sudah memanggilku. Sebaiknya aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu , honey. Aku pulang nanti, kau akan mendapat hadiah besar dariku." Siwon berbicara dengan semangat pada layar monitor HP nya. Begitu juga Jae Ah yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya kegiatan _video call_ keduanya berakhir. Saat itu juga, ia tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan seorang namja berkaca mata berjalan di depannya tanpa sama sekali mengetahui kehadirannya. Jae Ah memandang bingung pada namja itu. Ia lalu tersenyum remeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seolah merasa maklum dengan sikap namja itu yang suka mengacuhkan orang lain.

"Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun !"

Namja yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang yeoja sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengibas telapak tangannya seolah sedang menyuruhnya mendekati yeoja itu. Kyuhyun memandang heran pada gadis itu. Namun ia tetap mengikuti perintah yeoja tersebut.

"Ne? Apa anda memanggi saya, Agassi?"

Jae Ah tersentak dengan pandangan bingungnya. Seolah tak mengerti atas ucapan Kyuhyun yang jarang diucapkannya pada nya. Seolah ia tak mengenal Jae Ah siapa.

"Kyuhyun, jangan mengatakan itu terlalu formal. Kau ini kan tuan Cho yang seenaknya saja selalu berbicara informal pada siapa saja, kan?" Jae Ah meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Mencoba membangun keakraban dengannya.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi saya tidak mengenal anda."

Jae Ah terbelakak. Telinganya memanas. Tak percaya akan ucapan yang ia baru dengar tadi. _Tidak mengenalnya_?Apa itu yang barusan diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya?

"Kyu..Kyu-ah? Aku Jung Jae Ah ! Sahabatmu ! Kau tak mungkin tidak mengenalku !" Jae Ah menggoyang keras lengan Kyuhyun dengan gemas . Pandangan memohonnya menyiratkan dirinya yang ingin Kyuhyun hanya berakting di depannya.

Kyuhyun menepis perlakuan Jae Ah yang tiba tiba. Ia tampak cemas dengan tingkah aneh yang dilakukan gadis asing di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, Agassi. Maafkan saya!" dan Kyuhyun melesat meninggalkan Jae Ah yang masih tak percaya akan sikap angkuh Kyuhyun padanya. Ia duduk kembali di bangku taman sambil menatap danau di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun… aku ingin berterima kasih denganmu. Tapi, Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Jae Ah menatap sayu ke pada kakinya yang bergetar tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih di perasaannya kali ini.

_oOo_

Tangan mungil Jae Ah sibuk mencoret di atas buku hariannya. Sudah setengah jam ia terpaku di meja belajarnya dengan pandangan lurus ke pada bola lampu yang bersinar di hadapannya. Lampu yang selalu menerangi kamarnya ketika ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku seharusnya putus dengan Siwon." Tangannya kembali menggerakkan pulpennya di buku hariannya.

"Hari ini juga aku bertemu Kyuhyun yang tidak mengenalku." Ia kembali mencoret buku hariannya.

"Huftt.. aneh sekali. Jika aku memang kembali ke masa lalu, memang berhasil. Siwon tidak putus denganku. Ia masih menelponku dan mengatakan cinta padaku. Hubunganku dengan Siwon benar benar sudah membaik. Tapi…"

Manik mata Jae Ah turun menatap buku hariannya. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi terpangku di tangan kirinya , tegap kembali sembari menatap heran pada buku nya.

"Kyuhyun seharusnya masih mengenalku. Saat aku putus dengan Siwon, saat itulah aku menghubungi Kyuhyun tentang hubunganku yang berakhir. Berarti seharusnya Kyuhyun masih mengenalku." Jae Ah mencoret kembali pada bukunya dengan perasaan yang gundah setengah mati. Pikirannya masih berputar tak percaya akan kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang. Dimana Kyuhyun seenaknya saja meninggalkannya tanpa mengenal nya sama sekali.

"Aku harus minta penjelasan darinya. Pasti dia hanya berakting !" Jae Ah beranjak dari bangku nya dan meraih jaket putihnya yang sudah tergantung di pegangan lemari. Namun sesuatu benda jatuh saat ketika ia meraih paksa jaket tersebut.

Jae Ah memandang benda yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai kamarnya. Sebuah buku tulis lusuh yang tak asing di matanya.

"Itu kan milik Kyuhyun?" Jae Ah meraih buku tersebut. Sekilas ia melihat halaman depan buku itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara membuka dengan tidak.

"Ini yang diberikan Kyuhyun sebelum ia menyuruhku memakai mesin anehnya itu. Tapi aku tak pernah tau bahwa buku ini akan ikut bersamaku juga ke masa lalu."

Jae Ah hendak membuka halaman berikutnya, namun sebuah ketukan membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Ta Da ! Aku pulang !"

Jae Ah menatap namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan malas. Ia menghela nafas sembari memakai jaketnya dan memasukkan buku tersebut di kantung jaketnya yang lebar.

"Kau mau kemana? Oppamu baru pulang, tapi malah disambut seperti ini." Namja yang ternyata oppa dari Jae Ah mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun sikap manja oppanya, tak mampu membuat pendirian Jae Ah goyah dan ingin segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oppa, urus dirimu dulu ! Kau terlihat berantakan." Jae Ah beranjak dan membiarkan oppanya berdiri termenung memandangi punggung sang adik. Ia mendesah perlahan. Sungguh sulit mengakrabkan diri dengan adik tirinya sendiri.

Tiba tiba..

"Park Jung Soo? Kau mendengarkanku tidak !?"

Leeteuk tersentak ketika melihat sang adik yang muncul bertolak pinggang di hadapannya. Ternyata sang adik masih peduli padanya.. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum puas melihat Jae Ah.

"Kau ini! Ya ya.. Oppa mandi sekarang. Tapi kau belum jawab pertanyaan oppa tadi. Mau pergi kemana?" Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya memandang curiga pada Jae Ah. "ingin berkencan lagi dengan Siwon-ssi?"

PLETAKK

"YA ! APPO !" Leeteuk mengusap pelan dahinya yang sukses memerah dipukul oleh Jae Ah. Jae Ah mendengus kesal akan pernyataan curiga namun salah yang diutarakan Leeteuk.

"Wonnie ku sedang di Jepang. Kau ini lupa ya? Dia kan artis hebat, masa tak tau sich tentang infonya.. ughh" Jae Ah melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal sambil membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"Hahaha.. dia bukan artis hebat. Kalau dia artis hebat, oppa pasti sudah tau dari tadi."

PLETAKKK

"APPO LAGI , JAE AH!" Leeteuk menatap geram Jae Ah yang sudah memukul kepalanya kembali. Jae Ah justru semakin geram akan pernyataan Leeteuk yang seenaknya saja memojokkan 'kekasih' nya.

"Aku pergi ! Aku kesal di ledek terus oleh oppa !" bentak Jae Ah sambil –benar benar- beranjak dari perseteruan tersebut. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng. Namun puas menggoda adik tirinya itu.

_oOo_

Jae Ah berjinjit di kedua sepatunya. Ia berusaha mengintip jendela rumah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Berusaha mencari sosok namja yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya. Dimana dia? Seharusnya ia sedang makan malam sekarang?

"Nuguseyo?"

BRUKKK

Jae Ah tersentak dan berhasil jatuh ke semak semak ketika suara tersebut mengusik kegiatannya. Ia berusaha keluar dari ranting ranting yang tersangkut di pakaian dan rambutnya. Namun tak berhasil. _Sialan !_ batin Jae Ah dengan gelisah.

"Mau kubantu?"

Jae Ah mendongak. Mendapati seorang namja berwajah manis di hadapannya sedang mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri. Jae Ah terkejut.

Sungmin , hyung nya Kyuhyun !

"K-Kamshamnida , Sungmin oppa" Jae Ah membungkuk malu di hadapan Sungmin ketika dirinya sudah keluar dari semak semak. Namun masih dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan.

Sungmin memandang heran pada yeoja di hadapannya. Manik matanya menelusuri penampilan Jae Ah dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Darimana kau mengenal namaku?"

Jae Ah mendongak cepat. Ia kali ini tak percaya lagi. Bahkan Sungmin tak mengenalnya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Oppa? Oppa tak mengenalku? Ini aku , Jung Jae Ah ! Aku sahabat dongsaeng nya oppa." Ujar Jae Ah berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin. Syukurlah Sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyuman mengerti. Bagus ! Itu berarti Sungmin mengenal Jae Ah.

"Oh rupanya teman Kyuhyun. Aku tak tau dia punya teman yeoja."

'MWO?' Jae Ah hampir saja berteriak dalam hatinya sendiri. Kalimat yang Sungmin utarakan barusan sukses membuatnya tersentak. Sama saja Sungmin tak mengenalnya bukan? Hubungannya dengan Sungmin sebagai hyung nya Kyuhyun juga sangat dekat. Namun mengapa kali ini ia tampak tak mengenal Jae Ah?

Jae Ah hanya mendesah pelan. Membiarkan kepulan asap putih berhembus di bibir mungilnya, seolah putus asa jika dirinya harus mengerti semuanya sendirian. Ia butuh penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

_oOo_

"KAU LAGI?!" pekik Kyuhyun. Ia hampir saja jatuh dari bangku meja belajarnya jika saja tangannya tak sigap memegangi mejanya. Jae Ah hanya berpura pura menyapa Kyuhyun dengan kibasan tangan. Smirk nya yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja ingin pingsan di tempat. _Apa ia sudah gila? Sampai ia mengikutiku sampai kesini?_ Batin Kyuhyun bermain sibuk mencari jawaban tentang pertanyaan pertanyaan bertema yeoja tersebut. Sungmin membiarkan Jae Ah berbicara leluasa dengan Kyuhyun. Ia pun beranjak dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun , membiarkan Kyuhyun shock di mejanya sendiri.

"Hai, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita bertemu kembali." Senyuman yang seolah dipaksakan , tersungging di bibir mungil milik Jae Ah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk air ludahnya sendiri , dengan tatapan takut yang menerawang pada yeoja yang kini sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

Jae Ah tak bisa menghilangkan smirk nya , sambil terus melangkah maju mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun justru berusaha menghindar dengan memundurkan bangku berodanya. Namun tuhan tak berkehendak, sebuah tembok menghalanginya untuk tidak bisa mundur kembali.

GREPPP

Jae Ah dengan sigap mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun. Ia melemparkan pandangan menakutkannya yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Katakan semua ini hanya lelucon?" bisik Jae Ah pelan namun menyiratkan sebuah paksaan.

"KATAKAN BAHWA INI HANYA LELUCON, CHO KYUHYUN!"

"YA ! lelucon apa? Aku tak mengerti !" Kyuhyun membentak balik sambil bergidik tak berdaya di bangkunya.

"Kau sebenarnya mengenalku. Kau hanya menyuruh Sungmin oppa bahkan semua yang kaukenal tak mengenalku kan? Kau membuat lelucon padaku, hah? TIDAK LUCU !"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha mencerna ucapan Jae Ah yang seolah olah déjà vu di pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tak suka aku berhubungan dengan Siwon sehingga kau membuat lelucon seperti ini ?! TIDAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI , CHO KYUHYUN!"

Air mata Jae Ah hampir saja ingin menetes. Namun Jae Ah terlalu gengsi memperlihatkannya sebelum ia mendengar sendiri peryataan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"A-aku benar benar tak mengenalmu, nona. Aku sama sekali tak membuat lelucon apapun padamu. Bahkan aku baru mengenalmu hari ini."

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan pandangan memohonnya. Ia tak ingin Jae Ah memperlakukannya semakin berlebihan kepadanya. Ia ingin cepat lepas dari yeoja mengerikan di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah.." Jae Ah melepas cengkeremannya. Ia mendesah perlahan dan membiarkan air matanya menetes saat itu juga.

"Biar saja semuanya terjadi tanpa kita mengenal satu sama lain. tapi…" Jae Ah tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di sandaran kursinya. "terima kasih atas ide 'gilamu' membuatkanku mesin waktu agar aku kembali dengan Siwon."

Kyuhyun tetap memandang kosong. Bahkan untuk otak jenius yang dimilikinya, tak mampu mencerna ucapan Jae Ah barusan.

_oOo_

Jae Ah memandang sayu pada halaman buku yang sedari tadi ia bolak balikkan. Tanpa mengerti arti tulisan dalam buku tersebut.

GREPP

Siwon tampak merangkul manja kedua tangannya di leher Jae Ah. Jae Ah tersentak dan membiarkan kepala Siwon terpangku di atas kepalanya.

"Kau sibuk sekali? Sedang apa, honey?"

"Ah, Wonnie. Jangan terlalu manja. Jika Leeteuk oppa melihat kita bagaimana?"

Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia begitu jengah ketika mendengar nama Leeteuk di telinganya. Kehadirannya seperti penghalang untuk bermanja lebih banyak dengan Jae Ah.

"Oh, namja tua itu. Aishh… kenapa ia pulang dari Taiwan sich? Kenapa tak menetap disana." Keluh Siwon. Mata Jae Ah memandang geram Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya. Siwon tak kuasa hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Wonnie, apa kau mengerti maksud dalam tulisan ini?"

Siwon mengamati buku yang di tunjukkan oleh Jae Ah. Matanya terasa sakit ketika melihatnya dikarenakan banyaknya rumus dan tulisan amburadul di dalamnya.

"Ani.. aku tidak ahli dengan bidang fisika. Kalau kau bertanya tentang naskah drama, baru itu adalah keahlianku."

"Aishh.. kalau begitu tidak usah bicara." Dengus Jae Ah seraya mendelik kesal pada Siwon. Lagi lagi Siwon hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ngomong ngomong, kapan kita akan mengumumkan hubungan kita secara resmi, honey? Aku sudah tak sabar."

Jae Ah masih terpaku pada buku tulis milik Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Mengacuhkan setiap ucapan Siwon yang tidak menggoyahkan perhatiannya.

"Jae Ah?" Siwon memandang Jae Ah dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa ia selalu terpaku dengan buku tulis tersebut? Sama sekali ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya yang serius tersebut dari bukunya.

"JAE AH !"

"MWO?!" Jae Ah menatap geram Siwon yang sedang bertolak pinggang ke arahnya. Ia tak suka di acuhkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tanya padamu. Kapan kita bisa umumkan hubungan kita secara resmi?"

Jae Ah memutar bola matanya malas. "oh soal itu. Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Mwo? Tanggal 3 Februari?"

Jae Ah mengangguk mantab. Namun ia tak menyadari bahwa tanggal tersebut adalah tanggal special.

"Kenapa tidak besok saja Jae Ah?" Siwon tampak gemas seraya menggoyang pelan bahu Jae Ah.

"Ayolah.. aku butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sebelum akhirnya kamera benar benar menyorot padaku."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum puas dan mengangkat jempolnya.

"Geurae! Aku tunggu !"

Jae Ah mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tulis Kyuhyun.

_oOo_

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoles lemas pada namja di belakangnya. Sungmin menepuk bahunya dan perlahan membuat perhatian Kyu teralihkan dari buku nya.

"Ye?"

"Kau yakin tak mengenal yeoja itu?" ujar Sungmin dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Yeoja? Nugu?" Kyuhyun hanya menerawang di balik kacamatanya memandang Sungmin.

"Yeoja yang lusa lalu mendatangimu. Ia tampak mengenal dan akrab denganmu."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Memorinya mulai berputar pada waktu lampau ketika seorang yeoja mencegat dan berteriak padanya. Sungguh menakutkan sekali.

"Ani.. aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya."

Sungmin tampak tak setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya hanya Sungmin yang mulai mengenal sosok Jae Ah.

"Kyu, apa kau merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirimu? Sesuatu? Atau seseorang?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia berusaha membaca maksud dari pertanyaan hyung nya itu.

"Aku merasakan…. Ya! Kehilangan .. seseorang.." ucap Kyuhyun to the point. Ia kali ini mengerti maksud Sungmin bertanya padanya.

"Kalau begitu. Kau ingat siapa yang hilang dalam dirimu?"

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk. Berusaha memutar otak kembali. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Ani. Aku tak tau siapa."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sungguh sulit meyakinkan Kyuhyun –begitu juga dirinya- untuk mengetahui siapa Jae Ah sebenarnya. Yang pasti Sungmin yakin , bahwa Jae Ah pernah ada dalam kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat rapih. Mau kemana?"

"A-Aku ingin pergi ke kampus hari ini. Ada yang ketinggalan."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kyunghee? Ahh.. dia juga ingin pergi kesana.

Kyuhyun memang mantan mahasiswa dari Kyunghee. Hanya saja ia masuk kelas aksel sehingga ia lulus lebih dahulu dari hyungnya. (aihh pintarnya suami author)

"Aku saja yang mengambilnya. Aku juga punya keperluan disana."

"Jinja? Geurae.. ini kunci mobilnya. Ambilkan map biru milik hyung di loker nomor 29. Kode lokernya kau tau kan?"

"Arraseo hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Pay!"

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan pergi menuju garasi mobilnya. Sampai disana , ia teringat akan yeoja yang sedari tadi di jadikan topic pembicaraan oleh Sungmin.

"Jae Ah? Aku seperti tak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya." Kyuhyun menggeleng membuang pikirannya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sungmin dan melesat pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

_oOo_

Sudah 5 hari Jae Ah dibuat bingung oleh Kyuhyun. Ia masih penasaran dengan maksud Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya. Atau pura pura mengenalnya?

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri sebuah kalender yang tak jauh terpampang di dekat jendela kamarnya. Sebuah spidol merah melingkar di tanggal kalender tersebut.

"Hari ini tanggal 3. Seharusnya hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun,kan?"

Jae Ah menghela nafas nya pelan. Hari ini juga ia akan diperkenalkan oleh Siwon pada media massa. Inikah hadiah seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya sendiri? Membiarkan dirinya di sorot kamera dan dikenal oleh orang banyak. Sementara sahabatnya –Kyuhyun- lebih suka menyendiri di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ingat betul, ketika tahun lalu ia merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Memang hanya pesta kecil kecilan. Tapi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang bersifat dingin dan selalu tanpa tersenyum, terlihat bahagia mengoleskan cream kue nya pada Sungmin dan Jae Ah. Sungguh sulit dilupakan. Namun justru pemilik kenangan terindah itu, yang melupakan semuanya.

"Aku harus bersiap siap." Jae Ah membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan ranjangnya. Ia bisa lihat sebuah gaun sepaha berwarna hitam metalik merebah di atas ranjangnya.

"Soal hadiah ulang tahun Kyuhyun, akan kupikirkan nanti."

.

.

.

_oOo_

Sungmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang lemas dengan kuat. Air matanya terus mengalir sejak kemarin. Ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan melihat sang adik terkujur lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kyu-ah.. apa yang bisa membuatmu sadar?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya tetap terdiam. Seolah ia tak mendengar apapun ucapan hyungnya.

Sungmin lalu merogoh kantung jaket miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan HP nya. Jari jemarinya begitu cekatan menyentuh layar monitor tersebut.

Ketika apa yang dicari sudah ditemukan. Ia segera menekan kontak nama bertuliskan "Jung Jae Ah" di layar monitornya. Untung saja ia mendapatkan no telpon Jae Ah saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Saat itu Jae Ah tampak putus asa dan memberikan no telponnya hanya untuk berjaga jaga apabila Kyuhyun mengenalnya.

Dan nomor itu pun tersambung….

_oOo_

Jae Ah mencengkeram gaun nya. Ia tampak gelisah dan takut. Siwon yang menyetir di sampingnya sesekali memandang bingung pada Jae Ah yang begitu cemas di samping jok mobilnya.

"Waeyo, honey? Ada yang salah?"

Jae Ah menggeleng dalam tundukkannya. Padahal hatinya begitu gundah karena baru pertama kali ia akan disorot banyak kamera.

Namun ia melakukannya, atas maksud nya selama ini kembali ke masa lalu. Ia harus memperbaiki semuanya. Hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"Sudahlah.. jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Jae Ah" ia meraih tangan Jae Ah yang terpangku di paha Jae Ah. "aku tau kau khawatir. Tapi aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu."

Jae Ah memandang Siwon yang masih terpaku pada jalan di depannya. Ia bisa lihat lesung pipi Siwon yang timbul akibat senyumannya. Ini membuatnya lebih nyaman dan rasa kecemasannya hilang.

DRRTTT..

Jae Ah menepis tangan Siwon ketika sebuah getaran HPnya bergetar di tas jinjingnya. Ia meraih HP tersebut dan mendapati nama kontak yang tertera adalah nama Lee Sungmin. Ia terkejut. Baru kali ini Sungmin menghubunginya.

"Yeobeseyo?"

"…"

"Nee? Ada apa?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jae Ah yang sedang sibuk dengan HP nya. Tumben sekali ia tampak serius menerima telpon dari orang lain.

"MMWO?!"

Ckitttt

Siwon mengerem mobilnya tiba tiba ketika melihat Jae Ah berteriak seperti itu. Jae Ah tersentak atas tindakan tiba tiba Siwon. Namun ia tak bisa melepas percakapan pentingnya dengan Sungmin.

"AKU AKAN SEGERA KESANA ! TUNGGU AKU !"

Jae Ah segera mengantungi HP nya kembali dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"M-mworago?! Tapi press conference nya akan diadakan setengah jam lagi ! Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan aku yang sakit ! Tapi sahabatku !" Jae Ah mengerang , hampir saja meneteskan air matanya. Pikirannya jadi teringat dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Namun Siwon tampak tak mempedulikan maksud Jae Ah. Ia tak peduli siapapun sahabat yang dimaksud Jae Ah.

"Aniya ! kau tidak boleh pergi ! Kau harus ke press conference bersamaku sekarang juga ! Kita selesaikan ini, lalu baru ke rumah sakit !" bentak Siwon menahan tangan Jae Ah yang sudah bersiap keluar dari mobil. Namun tiba tiba sebuah getaran HP di tas Jae Ah kembali bergetar. _Ini pasti dari Sungmin oppa.. Ia pasti membutuhkanku sekarang juga._ Batin Jae Ah menderu atas perasaan gelisahnya.

"Lepaskan aku , Siwon !"

Jae Ah memberontak berusaha melepas cengkeraman Siwon. Namun Siwon masih bertahan dengan pendiriannya.

"Kau akan membuat harga diriku jatuh , Jae Ah !"

DEGHHH

Jae Ah berhenti memberontak. Ia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Harga diri? Apakah seorang kekasih lebih memilih harga dirinya daripada kepentingan kekasihnya untuk menemui seorang sahabatnya?

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan sukses mengenai pipi mulus Siwon.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin mengumumkan ke media massa tentang hubungan kita agar rating harga dirimu semakin naik, hah? Itu yang kau inginkan? Aku yakin bila kemarin kita putus , kau akan mencari gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku. Dan kau akan mengumumkannya pada media massa tentang jati diri gadis itu agar kau dikenal sebagai actor penakluk wanita yang pantas mendapat predikat sukses ! Lebih baik aku tidak usah kembali ke masa seperti ini bila aku mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya! Lebih baik kau mengingkari janjimu yang hanya SAMPAH ITU !"

Jae Ah membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan membantingnya keras. Meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung tak percaya akan semua ucapan Jae Ah yang seolah berentetan membuat panas telinganya.

_oOo_

Jae Ah berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Mencoba mencari pintu kamar yang dimaksud perawat tadi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapati sebuah pintu berpapan nomor 132 . Ia menghela nafasnya yang lelah. Lalu ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan.

.

.

Di depan matanya, sebuah pemandangan memilukan ketika sosok Kyuhyun merebah tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Sebuah alat oksigen di mulutnya memperlihatkan nafasnya yang begitu berat. Banyak tusukan infus di sekitar tubuhnya.

Jae Ah menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dengan langkah berat. Matanya mulai basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Sungmin menoleh pada Jae Ah yang berjalan pelan memandangi sosok Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lega ketika gadis yang dicarinya sudah datang.

"Jae Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang."

"Oppa, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun." Jae Ah tak sanggup melepas pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil kemarin, sepulang dari kampusnya. Mobilnya menabrak keras sebuah truk. Ia terluka parah." Bulir air mata Sungmin mulai keluar di sudut kedua matanya. "aku menyesal ! Seharusnya aku yang mengalami kecelakaan ini." Sungmin mengerang sambil mendekap tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin di pangkuannya.

Jae Ah mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menangis sekeras kerasnya.

"KYUHYUN SADARLAH !"

Tit… Tit… Tit …

TIT…..

Jae Ah dan Sungmin serempak mengamati mesin detak jantung di sisi nakas dekat Sungmin duduk. Mereka menatap tak percaya ketika mesin tersebut mengeluarkan suara yang berangsur angsur sama dengan sebuah garis lurus muncul terpampang dalam mesin tersebut.

"Kyuhyun?" mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi digenggam Sungmin , tiba tiba jatuh dan terentang lemas di atas ranjang. Mata sungmin yang mungil membulat sempurna.

"KYUHYUN !"

"KYUHYUN !"

Sungmin segera berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari dokter. Sedangkan Jae Ah terus memeluk Kyuhyun untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon sadarlah !"

.

.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Kyuhyun sudah tiada …

.

.

.

END

.

.

?

.

.

END?

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan Jae Ah berkutat pada benda aneh di depannya. Dengan serius, ia memukul paku dengan palunya ,yang menempel pada benda tersebut. Ia juga dengan serius menyatukan 1 kabel dengan 1 kabel lainnya. Keringatnya mengucur perlahan, namun tak diseka sama sekali oleh Jae Ah.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Jae Ah. Yang ditepuk segera menoleh dan tersenyum pada namja pemilik senyum _angel_ di belakangnya.

"Ini yang kaucari?"

Jae Ah mengamati sebuah buku lusuh di tangan Leeteuk. Ia hanya membalas mengangguk lalu meraih buku tersebut. Dengan penuh konsentrasi , ia mengamati halaman demi halaman tersebut. Matanya beralih dari buku tersebut kepada mesin yang ada di hadapannya. Ia amati sebuah gambar mesin yang digambar sendiri oleh Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengamati mesin rakit buatan Jae Ah. Ia tersenyum puas. Jae Ah sukses membuat apa yang menjadi impian namja yang dekat dengan Jae Ah selama ini. Seorang sahabat bernama Kyuhyun.

Mesin tersebut sebentar lagi akan membantunya kembali untuk yang 'kedua' kalinya.

"Sebaiknya kutinggal kau. Semoga sukses dengan mesinmu, Jae Ah."

Jae Ah mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sikapnya kini hampir menyamai Kyuhyun bila sedang berkutat dengan sebuah eksperimen.

_oOo_

_Keesokan Harinya_

Jae Ah menaruh kacamatanya. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat mesin rakitannya sudah selesai terbuat. 2 bulan perjuangannya selesai sampai disini.

Jae Ah menatap buku lusuh di tangannya. Bibir mungilnya terkulum dengan manisnya.

"Terima kasih , Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Jae Ah tak menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah membuka halaman terakhir buku tersebut. Ia tersentak, ketika kertas tersebut masih menyisakan tulisan tangan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kali ini tulisannya lebih jelas. Hanya kumpulan kalimat yang menyiratkan sebuah pesan.

.

.

.

_Jae Ah, chukae nee! Kau pasti sudah bahagia dengan Siwon-ssi kan? Aku merasa lega. Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum kembali._

_Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Namun kau tidak mengetahui ini sebelumnya.._

_Aku telah mensetting mesin waktu nya agar aku , Sungmin hyung, dan semua yang kau kenal tentang diriku terhapus ingatannya. Ingatan tentang mengenalmu dan kenangan bersamamu. _

_Kenapa aku melakukannya? _

_Karena saat itu kau akan bahagia dengan Siwon. Sementara aku sudah tak ada guna untukmu lagi. Aku juga sulit menerimamu bahagia dengan namja lain. Hatiku tak ingin sakit akan hal itu. _

_Jadi aku berharap di masa lalu nanti, aku tidak akan mengenalmu. Agar aku tak akan merasakan sakit hati itu. Itu karena aku mencintaimu Jae Ah. Aku memang sahabat yang sangat jahat bukan?_

_Tapi terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih kau mau jadi sahabatku dan selalu menghiburku. Aku tak mau meminta lebih, hanya puas dengan persahabatan kita. _

TESHHH

Air mata Jae Ah berhasil jatuh ke atas kertas lusuh tersebut.

"Kyu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"

Jae Ah membanting buku tersebut ke ranjang. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kyu, kau jahat! Kau sahabatku !"

Jae Ah memandang mesin rakitannya. Dengan sembapan matanya, ia meraih sebuah benda berbentuk layaknya headset. Ia meletakkan benda tersebut ke kepalanya. Lalu duduk di sebuah bangku yang telah dimodifikasi. Kedua tangannya ia biarkan terikat di bagian gagang kursi. Ia lalu meraih remote control yang sedari tadi berada di pegangan kursinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya mantap. Sesekali dalam hatinya bergumam dan berdoa meminta keselamatan pada tuhan agar eksperimen nya berhasil.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum yang menandakan kemantapan hatinya untuk kembali ke waktu yang seharusnya.

Jari telunjuknya pun mulai menekan tombol ON di remote controlnya.

.

.

.

_oOo_

"KYAAAA !" Jae Ah segera bangkit dari ranjang kamarnya. Ia mendapati dirinya yang tengah sendirian di dalam kamarnya, sementara hujan mengguyur di luar rumahnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Tak ada siapapun. Jae Ah memijat keningnya. Berusaha mengingat ngingat yang terjadi padanya.

"KYUHYUN !?" pekik Jae Ah ketika otaknya menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun. Ia dengan gelisah segera meraih jaket putihnya, dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak peduli hujan masih mengguyur di luar sana.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?! Kau masih di dalam?!" Jae Ah terus mengetuk pintu berkayu di depannya. Ia pastikan bahwa rumah tersebut masih berpenghuni. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Perasaan gelisahnya semakin menjadi jadi. Mungkinkah mesin waktunya berhasil?

Ia beranjak menuju sebuah jendela yang berhadapan dengan ruang keluarga milik rumah Kyuhyun. Tak ada siapapun ketika ia mengintip. Namun ia melihat sebuah jam dinding yang jarumnya menunjuk pada jam 8 malam.

"Aneh sekali. Aku juga melakukan eksperimen ku tepat jam 8 malam. Apa mesinku berhasil?"

Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan jendela tersebut. Kepalanya masih pusing mencari jawaban untuk semua pertanyaannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ketika sebuah suara berisik di sekitar rumah tersebut muncul.

KRESEK

KRESEK (?)

"Suara apa itu?"

Jae Ah berusaha mencari sumber suara. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan sosok yang menghasilkan sumber suara tersebut.

Jae Ah putus asa. Air matanya mulai jatuh. Eksperimen nya pasti gagal. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun dengan lesu. Membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Tiba tiba..

"Payungmu ketinggalan."

Jae Ah menghentikan langkahnya ketika hujan yang mengguyur tak menyentuh tubuhnya kembali. Seperti terasa ada yang melindungi nya dari hujan. Ia mendongak. Sebuah payung miliknya muncul di atas kepalanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang. Ingin mengetahui siapa yang memegangkan payung untuknya.

"Payungmu ketinggalan, Jae Ah. Nanti kau sakit."

GREPPP

Jae Ah menangis terharu. Dipeluknya sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sosok jenius, nan penyayang yang sempat menghilang darinya. Ia memeluknya semakin erat. Tak mempedulikan namja di dekapannya mengeluh tak bisa bernapas. Seolah tak mau waktu kembali terbuang untuk memisahkannya dengannya.

"KYUHYUN ! AKU RINDU PADAMU !"

Kyuhyun tercekat nafasnya. Bukan hanya karena pelukan erat Jae Ah, melainkan ucapan yang terasa hangat terdengar di telinganya. Jae Ah baru saja mengatakan ia rindu pada Kyuhyun? Mimpi apa ia kemarin?

"Kau kenapa Jae Ah? Baru saja kemarin kau menangis padaku karena kau diputusi oleh Siwon. Lalu tiba tiba kau muncul kembali dan mengatakan kau rindu padaku?" Kyuhyun berhasil terlepas dari pelukan Jae Ah. Ia segera meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jae Ah. "Apa kau sakit karena frustasi akan Siwon?"

"Hahaha.. paboya! Aku tak mungkin frustasi hanya karena ditinggalkan cowok brengs*k itu !" Jae Ah memukul lengan Kyuhyun keras. Membuat Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan.

"Ya sudah .. kau masuk ke dalam. Sungmin hyung akan membuatkan makanan dan minuman hangat untukmu."

"Tunggu !" Jae Ah langsung merangkul lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Mwo?" lirik Kyuhyun dengan bingung pada Jae Ah.

"Ani.. aku tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi olehmu." Cengir Jae Ah. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia tak mau lepas dari Kyuhyun karena tak ingin sahabatnya itu menghilang selamanya.

"Dasar kau anak manja. Kajja .." Kyuhyun pun membiarkan Jae Ah merangkul tangannya. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang. Terasa ia bagaikan mimpi indah yang muncul di kehidupan nyatanya.

.

.

_Sahabat selalu ada jika kau sedang menangis_

_Mereka rela mengorbankan apapun demi sebuah persahabatan_

_Cinta yang tumbuh di antara suatu persahabatan, bisa menjadi penghalang._

_Cinta yang kau dapatkan dari seorang kekasih_

_Tak sebesar cinta dari seorang sahabat_

_Karena sahabat mu itu tau dirimu dari luar dan dalammu._

_Itulah mengapa mereka mengerti bagaimana cara membuatmu nyaman_

_Dan bisa mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya…_

_Jangan buat waktu terbuang._

_Atau kau tidak akan merasakan cinta penuh pengertian dari sahabatmu_

_Yakinlah….._

.

.

END/FIN

.

**Tadi sich maksudnya mau bikin ada moment WonKyu nya, tapi malah kebanyakan moment KyuMin -_- mianhae .. secara author KyuMin shipper jadi lebih tau moment mereka kayak gitu XD**

**Sebelum akhir kata, author mau nanya.**

**"Kalian lebih pilih SAHABAT atau KEKASIH ? yang selalu ada untukmu selamanya…"**

**Oke .. author gak mau terlalu bijak.. huehehehe.. Terima kasih sudah membaca coretan iseng author, nee? Author pamit dahulu ! Pay ! *culik Kyuhyun ke rumah***

**Di Review nee? :D**


End file.
